


Creator of Evil, Savior of Good

by Bam4Me



Series: Right Hand [3]
Category: Xena - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Demon!Stiles, Gen, but not really, derek kind of seems like an ass at first, for some reason everyone as angry, hades is not and never has been the devil, hes actually the right hand of hades, peopel fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wasn't always Stiles, sometimes he was Genim, created in the dawn of life by Hades in hopes that he could help him plan for the age of humans. Plans sometimes go to shit though.</p><p>Or</p><p>It's hard being human when you've only ever watched them. Sometimes Stiles wasn't sure how Derek did it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creator of Evil, Savior of Good

Genim was the right hand servant to Hades, he did his job well and Hades often rewarded him for the things he does. But when Hades was killed, the underworld had to have a new ruler. Celesta took over from her brothers position of power, and in turn took his servant with her. Celesta was a much better ruler in Genim's opinion. She was a much less feared ruler even. She did her job better than Hades ever did. No one ever managed to restrain her after she took rule. She seemed invincible. 

She also had a fondness of the warriors Xena and Gabriella. She often spoke of them in both jest and reminiscence. When their final death came though, Celesta gave them a gift. The gift to live again any time and as many times as they wished. To be resurrected in newer worlds and continue their mortal journeys together. They didn't often use this gift, but sometimes the things people that had died told them of the world of the living got to them even at their best and they asked to be mortal once more.

Genim found himself envious.

Was he not good enough of a servant to his mistress? Had he never been so quick and precise in his work at her side to deserve a reward of some sort. He found himself growing depressed at the thought.

Celesta of course was quick to notice.

Genim tried to keep the reason for his distress out of the light and away from her prying eyes, but she was smarter than he.

Genim soon found himself with a promise. To live among mortals and experience what it is like to be something other than created. To be born. To return at death. To live and love and be happy that he has a reward to look forward to.

Every once in a while Celesta gives him that extra special reward, to live among humans. To be born into the world of the living and to die there too, no matter how long or short his life might be. Which is why Genim always fights so hard to keep his life for as long as he can. 

He was never actually alive in the first place. He was created specifically for the purpose of being Hades servant. So when he goes to be born into a new body he always remembers all that he is. He never forgets that he could be called upon at any time to serve his mistress. He always knows that he could die at any moment and the only time he'll ever come back up is when he earns this reward again.

Genim has excepted all of this. He does not mind when his mistress calls upon him for things. He has the magic of a thousand Druid humans and could use it at any time. He's only as strong as a human is, but that's because his body itself, is fully human. He loves the people he spends his live with, and always tries his hardest to get them on the good side of his mistress' judgment when they die. The thought that he might never see them again because of something so trivial as good and bad hurt.

Still though, Celesta was never so powerful as Hades was in terms of abilities. The only time she can know a persons every moment, good and bad, is when they die. She could not watch their lives as her brother did. She could never find them without outside help. She was actually much more reliant on Genim's powers than Hades ever was in terms of things that happen among the living.

Genim knew that she would call upon him at some point in this human life. She always did. He just always had to hide it from others.

Then he became best friends with a werewolf...

***

Stiles came into the den babbling as always, not even looking up from his text as he read off line after line, sudden realization of a small loophole that would save them all from the latest 'baddie of the week' making him almost giddy with pride.

Until he looked up that is.

Stiles' words stopped in their tracks, his jaw dropping at the sight in front of him. "Wait. What are you doing Derek?"

The rest of the pack was scattered around the room, looking various levels of uncomfortable and saddened.

Derek looked up from the table he had gathered supplies on. Supplies Stiles recognized. Average demon summoning supplies actually. Of course he knew what they were, he practically invented the summoning rituals himself. Well... at the behaste of his Master...

"We already found that text Stiles. It's not possible. We need another way." His stupidly large arms crossed in front of his stupidly large chest, making Stiles want to strangle him now more than ever. Was he serious, right now. This stupid asshole was really trying to sacrifice his soul to destroy a fucking low level demon like Abbadon, destroyer of worlds, bah! Stiles had created better demons at the will of his Master.

And now he was destroying them at the will of his Mistress...

Stiles closed the text in his hands and stepped up to the table. "Then what are you planning on doing with this then?"

"The text said we need ambrosia right? Food of the gods." Derek snorted at his own words, obviously not believing that the gods existed. Stiles' mouth turned down a little at that. Stupid fucking mortals thinking they knew all that could be known of the universe around them just because it was once disproven that the heavens were among the stars. Now they think they can disprove it's existence entirely.

"Yes."

Derek raised an eyebrow at Stiles borderline angry tone but continued anyway. "It obviously means something else. So we're just going to ask around a little. Not making any deals or anything. Just need to know what we're really looking for."

Stiles crossed his arms and Derek could feel the anger coming off of him in waves. The other wolves in the room could feel it too, powerful as if he was made of it.

"Really is that what you think you're going to do right now? At what price do you think any information they give you is going to come at?"

Derek sighed, leaning against the table with one hip. "Stiles we have no choice. We have no contact that knows anything. We can't find anyone that will help us. We need to figure out what this is. People are dying, and we've been searching for weeks."

The wolves around them stepped back at the sudden intensifying of the smell. Scott didn't even know his friend could be that angry.

Sudden as it came the smell dissipated. Stiles still looked angry though. A few of the pack stayed back but some others looked curious, coming closer to investigate the young teen.

Stiles stepped up to the table, looking over the pathetic positioning of the supplies with a snort, almost amused that they thought the ordering would even get them a demon that wasn't desperate for a soul to catch. If they continued on with this ordering, they'd get some low level brat who had no idea what they were even talking about and would tell them anything they decided to make up on the spot as long as it won them a soul.

Rolling his eyes in annoyance he started rearranging the bowls, moving and mixing what was in them. If they wanted answers, why let demons answer. For once on this rather short and boring life, Stiles would actually like honest answers for once.

"What are you doing Stiles?" Peter's voice came from right over his shoulder but he didn't startle like usual. He truly just didn't care right now.

"Well, since I have gained this disgusting fondness of you guys, I've decided not to let you idiots throw your souls away on a stupidly placed bet that your own views of the afterlife must mean that there are no such gods as to help you, so really, I'm actually kind of helping you ungrateful little bastards because like I said, I have grown fond of you."

He looked up when finished, the summoning circle looking much different than it did before now. Even Peter himself looked uncomfortable at his words. But like usual, Scott (that stupid fucking potato) was the only one to say anything while Peter just looked searchingly at him.

"No offence bro, but just because someone doesn't believe in God doesn't mean you can get mad at them for it."

Stiles eyes rolled upwards "Is that what I said? Cause I was the one that said it, and I can garentee you, it's not. No, what I meant that your disbelief of the gods means that of course ambrosia cannot exist. There's no need for it. Because there is no such thing as gods. You know, just like there's no such thing as a werewolf, so I guess I'm talking to myself right now. Makes total sense, people say I'm cray cray, might as well act it, right?"

Derek looked annoyed at that. "Of course werewolves exist. You can at least see us."

Stiles stepped rather close and for a second Issac and Scott looked scared, like they were going to have to pull the two apart at some point.

"What about a Kanima? Had you ever seen one before last year?"

The man looked affronted at the teens words. "No."

"I guess those didn't exist before last year right guys? Maybe we should send in an article to the nearest scientific journal saying we've discovered a new species."

Derek scowled "You're being an idiot Stiles."

"And you're being a closed minded fool." For a moment Stiles felt like he was in a bad high school drama when he heard noise chatter up at his words before continuing. "So, you want a summoning? Go ahead. I even arranged it all good for you to get the best you're summoning circle can offer!"

He ended off like a bad infomercial and stepped away.

Derek looked at the table and scowled "You mean you messed up all our work?"

"Don't be stupid Derek. I saved you from sacrificing your own soul for a lie. Just do it okay?"

Stiles leaned against the couch, watching closely as Derek preformed the ritual he'd created so very long ago. The one people hardly ever used because there has never actually been any mention of it in any mortal books created. The only time people ever used it is either when Genim personally helped them or the rare 'I fucked up and made this on accident' one, but those didn't happen often. Except for that one drunk guy that remembered how to do it and kept using it... The Victorian era was an odd time...

"Genim."

Stiles eyes followed the voice and suddenly there were werewolves surrounding it's figure.

"Oh god really? You're the idiots that summoned her and now you're acting like she'll kill you for it? Step off why don't you."

The werewolves surrounding Celesta backed off but only a little, looking wary after having been chastised but still on guard because of their Alpha's orders.

"Why is it whenever you summon me you are never alone?"

Stiles shrugged "Because I get enough of seeing you without a buffer when you need me for something. Besides I myself, usually don't ever need you."

Derek, wolfed out and red eyed looked between the two angrily "Stiles who is this?"

"You said you wanted answers Derek, who better to give them than the one who sits on the throne of the underworld?"

Derek snarled a little at that, "What is this, a joke? Or have you actually called the devil to help us?"

Stiles rolled his eyes, crossing his arms unhappily. "Okay, first off, you were gonna call someone anyway, might as well be someone who isn't going to try to trick you into something you don't want, and still take your soul for it. Second off, this isn't just the devil. This is the devil, god, and keeper of all the souls in one."

"Who is she?" Scott asked from Stiles side, making Stiles mentally congratulate him on getting sneakier.

Celesta herself didn't look so happy by the exchange though. "She has a name you know."

Stiles snickered at his Mistress sounding like a petulant teenager. "She is Celesta. Sister of Hades, king of the underworld. Upon his end she took the throne to continue gathering souls to reach their place of rest."

Stiles looked around, seeing nothing but confusion on the werewolves faces he rolled his eyes a little and turned to talk directly to Celesta. "I have to admit, I probably could have gotten it myself, but sometimes it's just easiest to tell people to shut up and show them they're being stupid. No no, that's beside the point. We could use your assistance, my queen."

Celesta inclined her head in understanding. "My child, what do you wish of me?"

Stiles grinned wide and bright, "Ambrosia."

Celesta raised an eyebrow, looking around at the others thoughtfully. "...I would need a reason, dear boy. What ever could you use this for?"

Stiles frowned, avoiding her eyes, "Mistress, Abbadon walks among the living once more. She brings death and destruction in her wake. She must be forced back into the underworld. Unless what I have found is incorrect, a sword created of the gods ambrosia, is her defeat."

Celesta nodded minutely, "I suppose that it shall not be helped then. Ambrosia you shall have."

Stiles smiled, ignoring the confused werewolves watching him. "Might I ask what you plan to do with her when she is back?"

Celesta thought it over for a moment. "She has broken rules. She was created to cast shadow upon the Earth and send it's souls asunder at the time of it's demise. She has broken her chains before her time and is wreaking havoc among humans. She will be destroyed to never see the light again."

Stiles looked scandalized at the idea, steeping forward in shock, his arms falling to his sides. "No, Mistress, you cannot be truthful. Abbadon was the first demon I ever created. Her demise could upstruct the entire basis of all who proceeded her. She could bring the fall of the underworld itself."

Celesta nodded "I expect destroying her will be harder than planned, to make sure none of that will happen. But it will not. I will not destroy her if it means Armageddon among the dead."

Stiles nodded "But what of her destiny. One day the world will be at it's end and it will need someone to relieve the mortals of their burden."

She smiled, looking fond as she watched her assistant. "Then you will create another. I have watched you since my brother held your services, you are good at creating, and good at destroying. You will create me another, more faithful harbinger of worlds."

Stiles nodded, looking uneasy at the idea of his first creation coming to an end, but stepped back anyway without further argument.

"You shall have your ambrosia, and send Abbadon back to her cage. I must go, I have an entire realm to control."

She disappeared and in her place Stiles found a large ragged chunk of the amber coloured rock he'd known for all his existence. He reached out, hands glowing as he picked up the hot crystal, trying not to burn the delicate human skin he used to handle it. His hands absorbed the heat, pulling it out of the rock and into his arms, making him wince at the feeling but settle when the heat had left it.

"This should be easy enough to craft into a good sized sword." He turned to set the rock on the table behind him but froze at the looks his packmates were giving him. For a moment he wondered if he'd just lost all the friends he'd managed to make in this life before straightening up. If they didn't wish to be around him now, that was their loss.

It's not like he could help being who he was...

"What?"

Scott stepped forward a little, poking him in the side. "Dude, are you even real?"

Stiles snorted, smiling at his friend, "I guess I'm as real as any other human could be, why?"

Scott scrunched up his face, looking constipated. "I'm not even sure where to start bro."

Stiles nodded, still looking amused at Scott and continued walking to the table, setting the unexpectedly heavy piece of crystallized food of the gods onto it, next to the summoning circle. "That was actually easier than I thought. I must have been a very good boy recently to actually get something I want for once. Well, either that or she just didn't want to deal with it herself. That happens too."

Stiles' babbling started up again, chattering away at his packmates till they seemed to relax somewhat around him.

But you know, like all things good, Derek had to be the sensible one in all situations (except for ones involving girls, cause you know, then he's just an idiot like the rest of them) and spoke up from his practically comatose position next to Peter on Stiles' left side. "Um, wait... Stiles what are you?"

Stiles sighed, hands glowing again over the stone, slowly forming it into a sword for whoever they decided to send (probably Scott, cause apparently he was the only one in their group allowed to be a hero) to kill Abbadon.

And weren't conversations just fun?

***

"I'm not sure what part of this is confusing to you..." Stiles said, looking up from his slowly forming sword, shrugging helplessly at his pack. "I'm sorry, unless you tell me what part confuses you, I'll really be no help explaining things.

"Um... why did she give you the ambrosia so easily?" Malia slid up behind Stiles, looking over his shoulder while her arms went around Stiles waist. Stiles paused in his forming, looking up.

"Well, uh... She knows I would never ask for something of her without having a reason. Besides, I could have easily gotten it myself if you guys hadn't been all gung-ho about asking for help. Honestly, I would have probably just made up some story about how it could be found in some random cave of the eve of the blood moon every ten years, or something like that. Honestly, I'm not completely stupid sometimes."

Scott raised an eyebrow. "How come you had to look it up anyways then?"

Stiles paused again, face slowly going red and he quickly avoided their eyes. "Honestly? I, um... I kind of forgot..." Stiles puffed up a little at their incredulous looks, crossing his arms in annoyance. "Oh, come on. You try creating a creature just after the dawn of man and remembering exactly how to gank it's ass! I'm kind of old you know, maybe I'm losing my sanity already."

Scott snorted, "You never had it, so I guess you could be right there."

Stiles looked up with a smile, happy that his friend was finally back to joking with him. "Honestly, she knows fully well, if I say I need something, I'm not doing it for my amusement. My Master Hades was the one that commissioned all demons for me to make. Celesta and I have been trying for thousands of years now to stop their destruction... You know, I never realized how much of the bible was correct until now."

Derek raised an eyebrow from across the table. "And why's that?"

Stiles shrugged, going back to molding the sword with glowing hands. "Well think about it. In the christian bible, the old testament was all about a wrathful and angry god. The new testament is about a forgiving and loving god. My Master was a hateful god. He was great, but sometimes he abused his power. He never sent a person to hell without reason, but he also had a tendency to create life taking creatures who killed before people were supposed to die, and were known as demons. It's kind of like cheating, you kill a person before they can ever repent the wrong they've done, and they go to hell anyways. Sometimes he didn't like people like that. But the demons he had me create though, they felt no such prejudice and killed all they could, good and evil.

"My Mistress though, she was a forgiving god, locking all the demons up. Some are not to be killed, like Abbadon, because they have a destiny upon this earth."

"Then why is she killing her?"

Stiles frowned. "Abbadon is meant to be the strongest of my creations. She is meant to cast a shadow on the world in the end of days, and bring suffering to ease and the world to a quiet. This is known as the rapture in christian religion. But they never realized everyone would disappear, not just good people. The reason she has escaped, is because she was not created right, she was weak, and hateful. She doesn't honor the people she puts out of their suffering, and she doesn't take only people who need it. She is senseless in her destruction, and needs to be recreated in a better image. She gets stronger as time goes, she is not yet strong enough to destroy an entire world, but one day she will be, and that day will be the end of humanity."

Malia tightened around him, nuzzling into his neck unhappily. "Why though? Why does humanity need a savior in the form of death?"

Stiles paused, leaning back into her with a frown. "Remember when you said if a coyote got hurt, you would have to kill her to help her."

She nodded against him "It's something like that. No one can see far enough into the future to know what will happen. Maybe it will be a plague, maybe an asteroid. Maybe humans will find themselves among the stars long before that and she will be of no use. I have no idea, I just know one day she will be needed. It will be hard to recreate her, but I am much older now, and should be able to make a better model easy enough."

"How old were you when you made her the first time?" Stiles looked up at Peter and scrunched his face up in thought.

"Two- no three days."

The room was silent and Stiles had to paused his forming again to look back up at them. "What?"

***

"So I guess we're going to send in Scott to distract her and-"

"No you're not."

Derek raised an eyebrow at the human- um... immortal? Um... at Stiles (yeah that works) and crossed his arms. "What do you propose then?"

Stiles smiled. "I'll walk in there, and do it for you."

"No you won't."

The werewolves could smell the anger coming off of him once more, and stepped back a little, not wanting to be between the two of them when they finally snapped and tried to kill each other one day. "Yes I will Derek. For one, I'm stronger than any of you will ever be. Two, if I die, I don't stay dead forever. I have more live than you. Three, you cannot stop me. Four, she is my responsibility, not yours. If I wish to send her back to her cage like a parent scolding a child, you cannot stop me. It is more my right to put a demon to death than it ever will be yours."

Derek looked like he wanted to argue again but stopped at the arm Scott put across his chest. Scott shook his head and Derek stopped.

Honestly though, that just made Stiles angrier though, the thought that Scott could stop the beta when Stiles only made him annoyed.

"Fine then. Get yourself killed for all I care."

Stiles raised an eyebrow, holding the heavy sword up so the amber coloured tip rested against Derek's chest. "If I die, you will feel very bad. And if I die, I will happily follow you around in my mangled dead corpse for the rest of your life, letting the rotting flesh surround you and the smell of death permeate your every being. Derek I don't do this to defy you, I do it because like I said, for some stupid fucking reason I kind of like you guys. Do not mistake my fondness for defiance, because I will happily follow you through eternity if it comes to it."

"Maybe if you stopped being such an idiot all the time, I wouldn't have to underestimate you and think you'll fuck something up."

Stiles lowered the sword, looking like he might just stomp away any second and sighed, closing his eyes and counting to ten in his head. It worked.

Until he opened his eyes again.

"Never mind, I'm not calm, I'm going to go in there and take care of this because you obviously have some issues that I can't help you with. Go suck a fat one Derek. I hope you choke on it."

Stiles turned and walked into the warehouse, hoping when he came back Derek was in less of a mood for once.

***

"Seriously man. I'm pretty sure he didn't mean it or anything. He's just annoyed that you kept it a secret."

Stiles looked at Scott, eyes angry and body sagging with pathetic human tiredness at the fight he'd just had. "First off, no he does not get to be mad. You realize that he'd rather turn his girlfriend into a werewolf and end up killing her in the process than just tell her he's not all that human, right? Yeah I know, 'low blow man' right? No, not low enough, I have never once hurt a human in all the years I've been one, and I've spent quite a few lifetimes as one. So first off, he doesn't get to talk about secrets. Second of all, almost every person my entire existance that has known what I am has left me for it.

"Scott, I love being human. I love it more than anything I've ever been, so it's kind of a big deal for me to actually fit in with humans and live among them. Of course I know about werewolves, I know about vampires, and all these other creatures created so long ago. But no one ever really believes what I am, no one knows, everyone leaves because of it. All I ever wanted was to fit in. I know fully well, he would say the same thing about himself on that too. So if he's angry at me, it's misplaced, and actually rather like the pot calling the kettle black. So just tell him to back off and leave me alone.

"If he wants, I'll never bother him again. Just tell him to go away, because if I see him anytime soon, I might just be mad enough to do something about it."

Stiles stomped off, not looking back at the pack members gathered around the warehouse entrance, and trying not to let them know two of them was following him anyway.

***

"What do you want?" Stiles stripped his clothes off, not caring that Malia and Peter were watching him anyway, just wanting to get the stench of demon off of him as soon as possible. He opened the closet door and set the sword down on one of the shelves, not caring that it creaked under the heavy weight, and grabbed the biggest tee-shirt he had and pulled it on.

He flopped onto the bed next to Malia and across the room from Peter, sitting in his computer chair and buried his face into his thigh. "We just wanted to make sure you were okay after that. We think Derek is an idiot for being so rude."

Peter stood and crossed over to them, sitting on the floor next to Stiles' head and reaching out to gently smooth over Stiles' messy hair, pushing it out of his eyes when the teens head turned towards him. "Derek always got mean towards people that he thought were hiding things. He's kind of a dick sometimes."

Stiles sniffed a little and nodded before wrestling himself up the bed and shoving his head into the pillow he found, shutting his eyes on contact. "I'm tired, probably gonna fall asleep. Kind of a tough moment you know, killing your first born and all. Probably not the best company to be around."

Peter nodded, standing and for a moment Stiles thought he was leaving, but the lights overhead turned off and the room went silent as Malia molded herself to his back again and Peter sat next to him, running his hands through his hair and encouraging him to wrap around his waist.

Stiles thought about protesting to so many people in the room with him while he slept, but sighed instead, closing his tired eyes and falling asleep.

***

When Derek came home the next day from, whatever it was he was doing the one thing he hadn't actually expected to see was Stiles laying back on his couch, looking worn down but overall relaxed.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you yesterday."

Derek raised an eyebrow, closing the door behind him and stepping fully into the room. "No, no need to apologize. I was the one being a dick. I know why you kept what you are a secret."

Stiles nodded, sitting up a little and inclining his head while he looked at Derek fully. "I think it had something to do with Abbadon herself. She was pissed and knew I was coming. She has a way with messing about in other peoples emotions... Um, well she had at least."

Derek nodded, sitting on the couch next to Stiles and studying him a little. "How are you doing? I know she was your first born and all."

Stiles shrugged a little, sagging back into the cushions with a sigh. "I don't know. You're right, she was my first born, my oldest, but I was barely a babe when I created her myself... Most of my other children are perfect, still evil, but perfectly made. 

"The thing that was supposed to set her apart from the others was the ability to control herself until the time she would be needed and then take her place among humans... I failed her at that. She couldn't control her bloodlust. I failed not only creating her, but I failed her.

"Destroying her was actually the kindest thing we could do at this point. She was mindless with her rage, like putting down a rabid dog past the point of help. If you don't save them from themselves, you'll only need to save others from them."

Derek nodded, sagging back into the cushions next to Stiles and let out a long sigh, not wanting to get back up at this point.

"Guess anyone can fuck up right? Your creator was destroyed, obviously not the perfect person you might have once thought. You yourself as old as the dawn of time fucked a thing up. Maybe I really am close to being godly with all the fucking up I do too."

Stiles couldn't hold back his laughter at that, covering his face with one hand until his giggling dissipated behind it. "No Derek, my Master was never perfect, and I never once thought he was. Also, time is a sentient being construct. Saying I'm as old as time is saying I'm actually a lot younger than I am. I'm as old as life itself."

"Life on Earth or life everywhere?"

Stiles shook his head, standing from the couch with a groan. "That's for me to know, but I sure do hope you find out one day. I would love to see the look of horror on your face."

Derek watched him gather on the homework papers on the table, shoving them into his bag and closing it, slinging the thing over his shoulder and move to the door. "Horror? Not fascination? Not even confusion?"

Stiles shook his head. "No, most people react with horror. I think I'll let you figure out why yourself."

He disappeared out the door with a considerably better mood than when he came in.


End file.
